Kim and Jack One Shots!
by swethagirl567
Summary: One shots about our favourite couple! KIM AND JACK! 3
1. Meant To Be!

**Hey guys! I am new on fanfiction and I am gonna be doing one shots for my FAVOURITE couple! *fan girl scream* Jack asked Kim out! Wooot! Woot! Okay.. Now let me get on with the story. Oh and by the way.. In this one shot, Kim and Jack are already a couple! 3. Hope u guys like it and PLEEEASE review.. I wanna know if i am any good.. OKAY! Now, for the last time, let me start the story!**

Jack's POV

Me and the gang except kim were looking at the red go cart we wanted to buy. We had been saving money to buy it together. "I cannot wait until we buy that go cart!" I said. "It has a super fast motor!" Eddie said. "Its very safe" milton said! "Its its RED!" Jerry, the lunatic of the group said.

Just then Kim walked in. But, her hair was like afro! Like the dream I had. She still looked georgous to me. After she came In sight, the other guys screamed like girls and took a jump back. I however was admiring my girlfriend's beauty.

"heyyyyy Kim, hot date tonight?" Milton asked her. "With a clown! cuz you look ridiculous yo" Jerry said laughing.

"No ya big baby! I volunteered at the beauty college and I just got us 10 bucks closer to buying that go cart!" She said smirking while pointing to the go cart.

It was then that I realised that Jerry was indirectly calling me a clown. I decided to have some fun with this. Slowly I walked toward kim and stood beside her while saying,"Woah Woah Woah! Are you guys indirectly calling me a clown?!" I asked them with a pissed of look on my face which only my girl could see through.

Catching on, kim said, "Yeah! Oh and by the way, how dare you say I look ridiculous!" Kim said also with a pissed of look on her face while giving the guys her famouse death glare.

The guys immediatly had a shocked expression on their faces. I continued, "2 pissed black belts - well one extremely smoking hot 4th degree and one beautiful but only 2nd degr- OWW! KIMMY! - well you guys get my point. 2 pissed off blackbelts is not a sight you guys want to see!" I said while rubbing the side of stomach where kim elbowed me.

"BLACK BELTS! More like the King and Queen of cobras! I do not want to see when the strike and I definitely do not want to get bitten! Especially by the vicious female. Lets go guys!" Milton said.

As soon as he said the all 3 boys looked at us with a weird expression which consisted of curiousity and fear. Kim and I made a hissing noise and as soon as they heard it The boys ran away screaming like a bunch of babies! Kim and me were laughing our heads off and collapsed on to the ground with kims head in my chest.

After our laughter died down, i stood up and gave her a hand. "that was hillarious!" Kim said with a giggle. God I love her giggle! "Well, ow that we are alone, what do you wanna do?" I said in a seductive voice while smirking. "Hmm I dunno? Why not show me what you have in mind?" Kim said smirking as well. "Gladly.." I said and not a moment later I connected our lips.

Her hands went up to my neck and mine snaked their way around her waist. We were in complete bliss just making out in the middle of the mall. Soon stupid air became a neccessity and we parted. Both of us smiling like idiots. "Wanna come over?" I asked her with a hint of hope. "Sure! I would love to!" Kim said.

I wrapped my arm around her waist and we walked to my house just enjoying each others company. We were truly meant to be!

**Soo? How was that? Its my first fanfiction so hopefully u guys like it! Pleeeeeease review! constructive critiscism people! No flames please! Or pm me if you guys want more! I want to know if I am any good! So yeah! Thats about it! Bye guys!**

**-KickShipperFOREVA!**


	2. The First Date!

**Heyy Guys! I am back. Since the previous chapter was my first fanfic, the 3 reviews made me HAPPY! :). So to make you guys happy, here is another chapter! :D. Enjoy.. And.. REVIEW! Yeah... I know.. I am totally nuts.. Sooo,On with the story! :P**

Kim's POV

OH MY GOD! Guess what just happened! JACK ASKED ME OUT! YES! THE JACK BREWER! The one I have SOOO been in love with ever since I met him! "So Kim, where would you like to go on our first date?" Jack said while smiling his million dollar smile that he always saves for me.. "Erm, how about pizza? If that is okay with you?" I said, my voice cracking. Smooth Crawfors, SMOOTH!

"If you want pizza, Pizza it is!" Jack said while he intrlocked our fingers and began walking with me to pat's pizzeria. I cannot believe he just said and did that! I was SCREAMING on the inside but kept my cool on the outside.

3rd Person POV

The two of them ordered pizza. They talked and chatted and laughed about everything possible but mever took their eyes of each other. They were deeply in love!

Jack's POV

Oh My God! Kim looks so pretty. I cant believe I finally had the guts to ask her out! We just finished eating. "Hey Kimmy, do you wanna go on a walk in the beach with me?" I asked her with a hint of hope in my voice. "Yea! I would love to!" She said smiling! OH MY GOD! She actually said YES! I put my arm casually over her shoulder and we walked to the beach.

After walking on the beach for a while, I decided that I wanted to go for a swim. So, as Kim was seated down on the sand, I took of my shirt, socks and shoes and started going to the water. "Where are you going?" Kim asked. "Gonna take a swim? Come on!" I said to her.

"No Way! I am not getting my hair wet!" She said. "Funkiller" I said to her with a smirk. That sure set her off cause she immediatly set down her phone and came charging at me. I quickly ran into the sea and jumped in followed by her.

We immediatly started an all out splash war and we were laughing like idiots. Soon after the laughter died down we both walked back hand in hand to where our things were and layed down on the sand. Kim, with her haid on my chest. No matter how cliche it may sound, the sun was setting.

"Wow! The sky looks beautiful!" Kim said. "I know something more beautiful!" I said with a seductive tone. Kim cock her head to the side. "You" I simply said. She blushed and looked down. What I did next really surprised me. I put my fingers under her chin and tilted her head up so that she was looking into eyes and I kissed her.

The wonderfull thing, she kissed back. When I felt that it was as if I had died and gone to heaven! This kiss wasn't filled with love and affection. It was filled with passion, lust, and the craving for more. It was what we had missing. Our other half.

My hands snaked their way around her waist and her hands tangled themselves in my hair. I pulled her onto my lap and there we were, in the middle of the beach, in complete bliss, making out.

As we parted, we were smiling like idiots. "I am your girlfriend now right?" Kim asked me. "I wouldnt want it any other way." I said and reconnected our lips. It was the best date the both of us had ever had.

**Soo? How was it? This actually takes place after jack asks Kim out at the end of KIOOO. So hope you guys likw it. Please review. Oh and do you guys want me to do another series of One Shots in Chat form? Tell me that in your reviews. You guys might kill me for sying this another time but Please Pleasw REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! They make me happy. Oh and dont forget to tell me if you guys want another One Shot series in Chat form. I'll leave you guys with that.. TTYL!**

**-KickShiperFOREVA**


	3. Wasabi Warriors on Chat!

**Whatsup Guys! I am in a really happy mood cause I got 3 more reviews and you guys said that you LOVED it! Yay! So, since none of you said anything about wanting another One Shot series in Chat form, I decided that I would put one in this series and see my response! Hopefully its good! Oh and BTW, guys, Kim and Jack are a couple in this One Shot as well! :) :) :) :). So I am gonna stop talking now, oh one more thing! PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! K, now I will stop talking and get on with the story! :P**

Jackthekaratepro has logged in.

Kimthewasabigirl has logged in.

Jackthekaratepro: Hey Kimmy! :)

Kimthewasabigirl: JACKSON BREWER! HOW MANY FUCKING TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME FUCKING KIMMY!

Miltonthenerd has logged in.

Jerrytheswagger has logged in.

Eddieneedsfood has logged in.

Miltonthenerd: Jack, I wish you a lot of luck my friend

Eddieneedsfood: Yup! I bet you cant handle this one.

Jerrytheswagger: You are gonna die yo!

Jackthekaratepro: Kimmy, I callyou Kimmy because its adorable.

Kimthewasabigirl: JACKSON I HATE YOU!

Jerrytheswagger: BURN!

Miltonthenerd: Oh my!

Eddieneedsfood: Your Dead!

Jackthekaratepro: Wud you guys shut up! Kimmy, you dont hate me, you love me, you love me alot! :). I love you too.. XXXX

Kimthewasabigirl: YOU SURE DARN GOT THAT RIGHT AND DONT YOU FUCKING FORGET IT!

Jackthekaratepro: Kimmy, are you okay? Why are you so pissed? PMS?

Kimthewasabigirl: MAYBE IM SOOOO PISSSED BECAUSE OF YOUR FUCKING ATTITUDE AND YOUR STUPUD FUCKING KICKY KICKY CHOP CHOP! .. maybe ..

Jackthekaratepro: I will be there in 15 minutes max with a big tub of chocolate ice cream, the biggest teddy bear I can find and the 1st and 2nd season of House of Anubis? Ok?

Kimthewasabigirl: ..Thanks Jackie.. I 3 you! :)

Jackthekaratepro: I know. :). I 3 you too! :)

Jackthekaratepro has logged off

Kimthewasabigirl has logged off

Eddieneedsfood: How the hell did Jack handle that?! Im impressed

Miltonthenerd: Well they are dating and they do know each other well. So in my theory, this is the results of true love.

Jerrytheswagger: AAAH! Too much mushy, lovey-dovey, AHHHHHHHHHH!

Jerrytheswagger has logged off.

Eddieneedsfood: I gotta go.. See ya Milton

Eddieneedsfood has logged off

Miltonthenerd has logged off.

* * *

Jack's POV

I reached Kim's house and used my set of keys to unlock the door and go inside. There Kim was in the living room couch lying down using her phone. She looked so cute! I must be the luckiest guy n the world to have her as my girlfriend!

"Hey Kimmy! How's my number onw girl!" I said. When I said that, Kim's cheecks turned red and she looked down. "Great! Now that you are here!" She said sitting up on the couch since she was lying down. I just smilied and went over and pecked her check making her smile her breathtaking smile that I love.

I sat down on the couch after putting HOA season 1 in the DVDR player. Then I motioned for her to come over. She did and leaned her head on my shoulder making me smile. I then kissed her temple making her smile as well. We watched the whole season while eating the chocolate ice cream.

At the end, when Nina kisses Fabian, I put 2 fingers under her chin and tilted her head upwards and kissed her which she immediatyle responded to. The kiss soon turned into a make out session as I pulled her onto my lap and I grased my tongued over her lip asking for enterence which she glady allowed. Soon air became a neccessity and we both parted, smiling like idiots.

"Thanks Jack! For coming over.." Kim said looking down as I put my arm around her waist to steady her because she was sitting on my lap. "No problem! Anything for my princess" I said as I kissed her forehead. Soon, we fell asleep in each other's arm, smiling.

**OH MY GOD! That was a Looong One Shot! Soo, I hope you guys like it. This is what I meant by One Shots in Chat form. So if you guys would like more of these, please tell me in your reviews or PM me. Oh and I promise I will upload anothed One Shot by today! Okay! the more reviews I get, the more chapters I post! So, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Well, thats abt it guys! BYE! **

**-KickShipperFOREVA!**


	4. Always Beautiful in his Eyes!

**Hey guys! Like I promised, here is the second update for today. I moght even do another one if I am really bored. :P Oh and btw, the author of my favourite KICK fanfic: fearless, missme233 actaully responded to me! Yay! So, if you are reading this, you can tell how happy it made me! So, can u PLEASE review?! Ok.. So here is the 2nd chapter for today and this include a chat as well! I am just obsessed with those! Okay! And before I get started, here is a quick reminder! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! ****:) So, on with the story! P.S. Kim and Jack are already a couple in this One Shot! :)**

* * *

Jackthekaratepro has logged in "Kimmy and Jackie Private Chat"

Kimthewasabigirl has logged in "Kimmy and Jackie Private Chat"

Jackthekaratepro: Hey Kimmy! :) Have you got them yet?

Kimthewasabigirl: Dont remind me about them!

Jackthekaratepro: Kimmy, they can't be that bad? Can they? So have you?

Kimthewasabigirl: OOOOH YES THEY CAN! ...Yes I have.. :(

Jackthekaratepro: Princess, no sad faces! I want to always see that happy smile of yours! XXX

Kimthewasabigirl: Aww, you're so sweet jackie! I must be the luckiest girl on earth to have a boyfriend like you! XXX :)

Jackthekaratepro: If you're the luckiest girl, I am the luckies guy! :). I am coming over in 5, I wanna see my girl and you ARE putting them on for me! Got that?

Kimthewasabigirl: Sure! I love it when you come over! NO WAY! I am not putting them on for you! You cannot tell me what to do! :(

Jackthekaratepro: Kimmy...

Kimthewasabigirl: *sigh* okay okay.. Fine! I will put them on..

Jackthekaratepro: Good! I will be there in 5, love you princess! :*

Kimthewasabigirl: *blushing* love you to jackie! :*

Jackthekaratepro has logged off "Kimmy and Jackie Private Chat"

Kimthewasabigirl has logged off "Kimmy and Jackie Private Chat"

* * *

Kim's POV

Just like Jack said so, he knocked on the door in about 5 minutes. I opened the door only to see my SMOKING HOT boyfriend waiting, with that million dollar smile of his which is saved only for me. "Hey Jack!" I said happily as I gave him a hug. "Hey Kimmy!" Jack said with the equal happiness and gave me a quick peck on the cheeks making me smile wider and blush.

I moved aside so he could enter and we went to the backyard. We sat by the pool letting our feet dangle kn the water. "So.. I wanna see them! Put them on!" Jack asked excitedly. Tears rimmed by eyes as I was thinking how my friends and especially Jack will treat me after I put them one.

I shook my head and let a lone tear fall. "No Jack, If I put them on, I will look like a dork, You would not treat me like you do now. You would probably break up with me!" I said as I let more tears fall. Jack didnt say anything. Hey just wiped my tears with his thumb. "Do you trust me?" He asked. "Of course I do!" I said puzzled. "Then put them on" He said while cupping my cheeks.

Sighing, I did as I was told. I opened the purple hard shell case and took out a pair of purple rimmed this glasses. Just looking at them made more tears fall. I took them and put them on as more and more tears fell. I looked down at my feet in the water. Not daring to look up Jack's most probably disgusted facial exprerssion. However, what he did next surprised me!

He tilted my head so I facing him, cupped my cheeks, and lovingly kissed me. I melted into the kiss, smiling. Soon the need for air became necessary and we unwillingly parted. "Your beautiful kim. No adorable! No georgous! You Know what? No word does you any justice! You glasses doesnt change a thing about how I see you. To me, you are a beautiful girl, who is confident, has her own style and can take care of herself. You are unique and special. And that it is lne of the many reasons I am madly on Love with you. Not your glasses, not ANYTHING is going to change that. And that's why you are laways beautiful in my eyes." He said meaning everey single bit And wiping the tears of my face with his thumb and looked lovingly into my ice.

I was shocked at what he said, After everything got registered into my mind, I broke out a very big smile. "Really?" I asked. "Really." He said, his chocolatey eyes boring into mine. "I love you Kimmy, I really do." He said still not breaking contact. "I love you too" I said meaning every word. This making him smile even bigger.

I could feel us being drawn to each other and after the long wait which felt like years when in reality was only a few seconds, our lips connected. This kiss wasnt heated or full of lust. It was full of tenderness and love and affection. It portrayed all our feeling for each other. All our love. His hands snaked their way to my waist and mine tangled themselves in his lucious hair.

As we parted, I was smiling like an Idiot when suddenly an Idea popped into my head. "Hey Jackie! One more thing!" I said. "yeah!" He said. And with that, I pushed him into the pool. As he emerged from the water, I was lauging my head off that I didnt notice him pull me into the pool. As I emerged, I could see him lauging his head off.

So to get revenge, I splashed him, and he splashed back. This soon erupted into a splash war, and this is how we spent our evening. Enjoying eavh other's company and having an all out splash war!

* * *

**Soo, how was that guys? Im pretty happy with it! Soo, missmee233, if you are reading this, PLEASE REVIEW! It would really make me happy! So that's about it fellow readers! So once again, please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I will see you guys tomorrow or maybe later? Hmm.. Wo knows? Ehh.. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! TTYL! :). **

**-KickShipperFOREVA!**

**PS. No new reviews yet guys! C'mon! More reviews! More Chapters! :)**


	5. Best Sick Day!

**Hey Guys! I am back! :) Thanks for the new reviews! Hopefully I get more for this One Shot! All of the reviews I am getting are positive as well so thats AWESOME! =). Well, I hope you guys will like this next One Shot! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It makes me happy which motivates me to write more! Oh, Jack and Kim are already a couple. 3 So I will shut up now... ENJOY! :)**

Kim's POV:

I woke up slowly. Not as fast as I usully do. It was a sunday and I felt horrible. I ached all over and my throat was incredibaly dry and it hurt like crazy. My parents had gone on somw business trip for a month, so I was all alone at home. I decided that I needed a glass of water and got out of bed a little too fast that my leg got tangled in the sheets and I fell onto the floor, hurting my head in the process. "Ouch!" I screamed, my voice already starting to crack. Slowly, a few tears escaped. I needed someone to take care of me. I called the one person I knew who would be there for me through everything. Jack, my boyfriend.

I called Jack and he picked up in 3 rings. "Hey Kimmy! How is my princess doing today?" Jack asked me as he picked up the phone. He can be the SOO SWEET! "Not so good Jackie. Could you please come over? No one's home and I need someone to take care of me? PLEASE?" I asked practically begging him. "Of course I will princess, anything for you. I'll be over in 5 kay? Love you Kimmy." He said. Like I said. He can be SOO SWEET! "Thank's Jackie, Love you too!" And with that I hung up.

Just as he promised, I heard the front door open in 5 minutes. He has his own set of keys. In a minute, he opened the door to my room. "Hey Kimmy, how ya doing?" He asked as he walked over and and sat on the side of my bed while giving me a kiss on the cheek, making me smile. "Not so good.." I managed to croak out in a hoarse voice.

"Oh My God KIMMY! Oh God, your so sick! I gotta get you a ice pack, no I need to make you some chicken soup! - "JACK!" - Oh nonononono! Oh c'mon! Why kimmy! Why my kimmy. Why couldnt have - "JACK" - I gotten sick! This is just mmpph!" I cut Jack off by kissing him on the lips lovingly then pulled away. "Jack I'm fine. Just a little sore, a day's rest will fix it. I just needed someone to take care of me. Don't freak out." I said. "Okay okay.." Jack said calming down. Then I realised something. "OH MY GOD!" I scream. "WHAT WHAT?!" Jack said freaking out. " I kissed you when I was sick. Now you are gonna get sick as well! OH CRAPP! I am a horrible girlfriend! What kind of girlfriend gets their boyfriend sick.. Urrgh.. I am soo Urgh! What am i mpph!"

Now it was his turn to cut me off, amd he did it in the same way. Kissing me. I melted into the kiss as I wrapped my armes around his neck and his snaked their way around my waist. Soon we unwillingly pulled away because stupid air was needed. "Kimmy, relax. You ae definitely not a horrible girlfriend. You are the BEST girlfriend a guy could have. I am SOO lucky to have you as my girlfriend. You got that?" He said. I nodded while blushing and smiling. "then what about you. We just kissd TWICE and you are gonna get sick and its all my fault."

"Getting to kiss you is worth anything Kimmy. I love you." He said smiling. I smiled. "I love you too." Without hesitating, I pulled his head towards mine and connected our lips. My hands snaked their way to his neck and tangled themselves in his hair while his hands cupped my cheeks. As we seperated, we were both smiling like idiots.

The whole day Jck was with me and he took care of me. He made me laugh and made me feel loved. He made me forget about me being sick totally. We then were watching a movie and I was laying my head in his lap and he was stroking my hair. Soon, I dozed off. But, just before I fell asleep I heard im whisper in my ear, "Goodnight my angel. I dont know what I would do without you and I don't want to find out. I love you Kimmy!" , and with that he kissed my cheek. I smiled. "I love you too Jackie." I said before I fell asleep. All I can say is that it was the BEST SICK DAY EVER! :)

**Well, there you go guys! Hope you guys like it and I will be back soon with another One Shot Very SOON! Please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! TTYL!**

**-KickShipperFOREVA!**


	6. An Evening with Jack!

**Hey Guys! I am back again! I was just so bored at home, so I thought, why not do another One Shot! So here I am, writing another chapter! :) Since it is christmas season, and everybody's doin em', I decided I would also do a christmas One Shot - KICKIN IT STYLE! Oh Yeah, Kim and Jack are once again already a couple! :)So hope you guys like it! Sooo, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! It makes me happy and motivates me to write more chapters! So that's it and I will shut up now! ENJOY! :)**

Jackthekaratepro has logged in "Kimmy and Jackie Private Chat"

Kimthewasabigirl has logged in "Kimmy and Jackie Private Chat"

Kimthewasabigirl: JAAACKKKIIIIEEEEE!

Jackthekaratepro: Yea Kimmy?

Kimthewasabigirl: Im boreddd... I am DAMN FRICKKEN BORED..

Jackthekaratepro: Kimmy, language! You want me to come over?

Kimthewasabigirl: YES YES YES! KIMMY WANTS JACKIE IN HER HOUSE! NOWWWW!

Jackthekaratepro: *chuckles* I will be over in 5 minutes.. :)

Kimthewasabigirl: Yay! My boyfriend's coming over!

Jackthekaratepro: *chuckles* I'll see you in a bit. Love you princess.. :*

Kimthewasabigirl: *blushes* Love you to Jackie... :*

* * *

Kim's POV:

I was SOOO bored! Luckily, my boyfriend Jack is coming over. God, I love him so much! He is just SO sweet, kind, trustworthy, loyal, oh and did I mention SMOKING HOT! Jack should almost be here! He can always make me feel happy! Just like he promised, he was here in about five minutes and I could hear the front door open. He has his own set of keys.. "Hey Kimmy!" I heard Jack say as he entered my house. I was in the backyard by the way, just laying down on the grass. Suddenly, I felt darkness above me. As I looked up I saw Jack. "Watchya doin?" He asked as a smirk played across his face. "JACK!" I screamed as I pulled him down and he landed on top of me. I blushed

He got up and sat on the grass while pulling me onto his lap and hugging me arround my waist, and gave me kiss on the cheek. I blushed even redder, making him smile. "You look adorable when you blush." He said making me look down so he won't see me blush even more. "So, Kimmy missed her boyfriend huh?" He said as he smirked at me when I looked up. "Just a little.." I mumbled.. "Oh really, but the way I saw it, it was A LOT!" Jack said cockily emphasising the "a lot"

"Shut Up!" I exclaimed as I pushed him onto the grass and continuously smacked his chest while still sitting on him. "ow. ow.. OW! OWWWW! KIMMY IT HURTS!" He screamed as I continued to smack his chest.. Then stopped when I was satisfied. "Oh man up!" I said as I continued to sit on him.

"Am I your Chair?" He asked while chuckling.. "Your comfortable.. AAAH!" I screamed as Jack grabbed my wrist and pulled me down beside him. I looked at him and he looked me. Both of us burst into laughter. It was great having him over!

After our laughter died down, I scooted closer to him so that I was laying my head on his chest. He automatically put his arm around my waist and kissed my forehead. Even that simple guesture makes me smile. That's how much I love him!

The sky had turned dark by then and stars could me seen. "They are beautiful aren't they?" Jack asked me as I nodded. "You know.. I know someone even more beautiful then them.." He said, then looked at me. "Oh yeah? Who?" I asked. "MEE! I AM SMOKING HOT!" He said as he did a failed attempt of a beiber swoosh! I just burst into laughter hugged him as tight as I can. Oh God, I love that cocky boy. Obviously Jack hugged back equally happy!

As we pulled away from the hug, I had somehow ended up in his lap and his arms were around my waist. As our laughter died down he asked, "well isnt this convenient?" "for what?" I asked, clearly not understanding what he had in mind. He smiled and simply said, "for this." , before connecting our lips making me smile through the kissed.. I tangled my hands in his hair as he tightened his grip around my waist.

As we parted, we were smiling like idiots. And he reconnected our lips once again. And that's exaclty how we spent our night, laughing, chatting, flirting and A LOT of kissing!

**Hey Guys! Not my best work I could say but I like it! Hope you gus do to! SO REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! And I will be back VERY SOON! TTYL! :)**

**-KickShipperFOREVA!**


	7. In the Rain!

**Hey Boys and Squirrels! Can you guys guess where I got that from? Hehe! Anyway.. I wasn't really happy or shall I say satisfied with my last chapter and I decided that I should probably redo it. However, I got many reviews saying that the chapter was great! So should I redo it or not? You guys tell me in your reviews! Soo REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW and I will be back soon with another One Shot! ENJOY! **

Kimthewasabigirl has logged in.

Jackthekaratepro has logged in.

Kimthewasabigirl: Hey Jackie!

Jackthekaratepro: Whats up Kimmy? :)

Kimthewasabigirl: The sky..

Jackthekaratepro: *Laughing* Seriously Kimmy?

Kimthewasabigirl: I mean the clouds are dark and grey and it looks like there is gonna be a storm soon.. :(

Jackthekaratepro: Do you want me to come over Princess?

Miltonthenerd has logged in.

Jerrytheswagger has logged in.

Eddieneedsfood has logged in.

Jerrytheswagger: Ooohhh.. Is Kim afraid of a little storm!?

Eddineedsfood: Oh and does she need Jack there to cuddle with her!?

Miltonthenerd: Oh and does she want Jack to give her kisses so she feels okay!? Hmm?

Kimthewasabigirl: YOU GUYS BETTER FUCKING BEWARE BECAUSE WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, IM GONNA FUCKING KILL YOUR ASSES! Yea Jackie! That would be great!

Eddieneedsfood: Jack? How on earth can you control that girl and and stay alive man! That's just not possible bro!

Miltonthenerd: Yup! By my calculations, it is theoretically impossible.

Jerrytheswagger: Yea man! So not swag yo!

Jackthekaratepro: Well, I am alive because I LOVE her!

Kimthewasabigirl: Yea! I don't kill him because I LOVE him too! And don't you darn forget that!

Jackthekaratepro: *chuckles* I won't Kimmy. See you in a bit, Love you Sweetie! :*

Kimthewasabigirl: Okay Jackie! Love you too! :*

Jackthekaratepro has logged out.

Kimthewasabigirl has logged out.

Miltonthenerd: Wow! Im bored.. Falafel Phil's?

Jerrytheswagger: Sounds dope yo!

Jerrytheswagger has logged out.

Eddieneedsfood: Eddie needs food!"

Eddieneedsfood has logged out.

Miltonthenerd has logged out.

* * *

3rd Person POV

It started to pour in a couple of minutes, and it was getting heavier and heavier. Jack was not here yet. Kim was starting to get worried. Just them there was a knock on the door and Kim sprinted to the door and opened it to find a drenched Jack smiling at Her.

Jack's POV

"Oh My God! You are soaking wet! You are gonna get sick.. No no no.. Come in here and I will get you some change of clothes and a towel.. Dont move!" Kim said and panicked while she grabbed me b the the wrist and pulled me into the living room while I chuckled at how much my girlfriend cared and how her motherly instincs were taking over. God, I love that blonde beauty.

Just as she was walking upstairs, to get me a change lf clothes and a towel, she atopped dead in herntracks, turned around and made her way towards me. "I forgot something!" She says smiling at me. "Wha - mmpph", and before I could even finish replying to her, she cut me off and kissed me. It was a sweet and loving kiss. Just as it started to get more heated when I pulled her closer to me, she pulled away and smirked. "That's not fair! I wasn't finished!" I said and folded my arms and pouted like a 4-year old. She just giggled, pecked my cheek and ran upstairs to get my change of clothes. "I SWAER YOUR GONNA BE THE DEATH OF ME! AND YOU OWE ME KIMMY!" I shouted to her as she disappeared upstairs. I smiled to myself. God, I am the luckiest guy on earth!

Kim's POV

I giggled quietly to myself as I heard what Jack shouted! God, I must be the most luckiest girl in the world to have a boyfriends who is kind, sweet. Caring and totally SMOKING HOT! Oh God I love him! Wait.. What was I here for again? Oh yeah! Jack's clothes!

I took a pair of sweatpants and a bobby wasabi T-Shirt he probably left here during one of our many pool dates or sleepovers! I grabbed it and took a clean towel and headed downstairs.

"Here you go Jackie!" I said as I gave hun the dry clothes. "Thanks Kimmy. You're the best!" He said as he kissed me on the cheek and went to change in the bathroom.

Jack's POV

I got dressed and I threw my wet clothes in the dryer and went to the living room where I saw Kim looking at her collections of movies deciding which one to watch. I walked behind her as I wrapped my arms around her waist and spinned her around while laughing! "AAH JACKIE! Put me down! NOW!" She said as she tried to break away from my grip but couldnt and ended up surrendering. "Good! So, what movie are we gonna watch?" I asked, my arms still around her waist. " I was thinking Wall E!" Jack chuckled. "Sure!" He said as he put it into the DVDR player still not letting go of her waist. He sat down on the couch and pulled Kim onto his lap as the movie started.

The movie ended pretty quickly and we both enjoyed it. I noticed that the storm had subsided and it was only drizzling now. An Idea popped into my head. "Hey Kimmy?" I asked her. "Yeah?" She said. "Dance with me?" I said. "Huh? Where?" "Out there!" I said as I pointed to the window. "Noo... Its still drizzling and I don't wanna get my hair wet!" "Oh c'mon Kimmers, you know you wanna!" "Okay fine!" She said as I smiled. "Great!" I said as I kissed her forehead amd led her outside and to the backyard.

Despite the fact that there was no music, we stared slow dancing and it was pretty fun! I put my arms around her petite waist and she put her hands around my neck. "Hey Jackie! This is actually pretty fun!" She said enjoying every bit as we our eyes bore into each others' and we slowly getting soaked. Realizing how close our faces were, I leaned in and she did the same. When our nosed brush and our lips were about to connect, I said, "I love you Kimmy, I really do." I said and kissed her with such passion, to which she responded with the equal amount of passion and love. My tongue grazed her lip asking for enterance and she immediately let me in. I explored every crevice and committed it to memory.

So there we were, in Kim's backyard, Kissing or well - making out, in the rain. It was like a scene in a movie. Soon air became a necessity and we both paryed unwillingly. "I love you too Jackie! I really do." Kim said, making me smile even wider then I usually was. Without saying another word, I reconnected our lips, enclosing us in pure bliss. So, that is how we spent our day together, in the rain!

**Hey Guys! How was that? I don't mean to brag but I am very satisfied with it and hope you guys like it as much as I do. So, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, and I will be back with another One Shot very soon! TTYL!**

**-KickShipperFOREVA!**


	8. Mistletoe!

**Hello Guys! I am back! I got some great reviews n my previous chapter and it put me in the mood to write a new chapter! :). Well this is going to be a christmasy fanfic about Jack and Kim (Duuh -.-). They are not together yet in this fanfic like they usually are in most of my fanfics! So hope you guys like it, and TEVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I will shit up now! :P ENJOY!**

**PS. Please read the A/N below, its important!**

Jack's POV:

It christmas eve! WOW! That was fast. All of us guys and Kim are at the dojo like we always are every christmas eve. We usually stay till about after midnight cause we like to countdown to christmas together as a family! After that, we exchange gifts. The only gift I want this year is to have Kim as my girlfriend. She is just so beautiful, kind, caring and just perfect! I count myself for being blessed as I amlucky to be her best friend. But I doubt she has feelings for me as i am pretty sure she sees me as only a best friend. Here comes Kim now!

"Hey Kimmy!" I said cheerfully, using my nickname I had for her and ONLY I could use without being drop kicked! Not bad huh! "Hey Jack!" Kim said with a glint in her eyes! Oh God I love her eyes, I could look into them all day if I could.. Oh Yeah.. Kim's still here!

"I can't believe its christmas already!" I said. "Yeah! I love christmas! It's just that I am pretty sure I won't get the present I want." She said sadly. Hmm.. I probably wont get the present I want either - Kimmy as my girlfriend. "If it makes you feel any better, I do not think I will get what I want as well." I said equally sad. Then to cheer her up, "But, how about we turn ur frowns upside down and go and get a cup of hot cocoa each? My treat!" "Yea! I'd Love that!" She said smiling and biting down on her lower lip. oh god, I dould just kiss those lips all day.. FOCUS JACK! FOCUS! I mentally scolded my self before i casually put my arm over her shoulder and we walked to starbucks.

Kim's POV!

AAAAAAH! Jack just 'casually' put his arm over my shoulder as we were walking to starbucks to get some hot cocoa. He said it was to cheer both uf us up as we probabky won't get the presents we want. The christmas present I want is him as my boyfriend. That's probably not gonna happen. He obviously only thinks of us as best friends. At least I am blessed enough to have him as my best friend! Oh! We are already in starbucks! Yay!

"2 hot cocoa's please!" Jack said and took out his wallet. "Jack, its ok, I'll pay." I said cause I didn't want him spending money on me. "Its ok.. I know you don't like me spending money on you, but consider it as an early christmas treat. Ok?" He asked and then winked at me. O.M.G. "Thanks Jack!" I said. He Kissed my cheek and said, "No problem, anything for my favourite girl!" Once again, OMG! When he winked at me I COULD HAVE DIED, but kept my cool. When he KISSED ME, he turned around to pay the man at the counter, so he couldn't see the dazed look on my face. THANK GOD! "I a-am your favourite girl?" I asked not believing what he said was true while blushing because he kissed me on the cheek.

"Of coure you are Kimmy, why wouldn't you be? You are pretty, smart, kind, need I go on?" He said and smiled sweetly at me. HE DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! OH MY GOD! OH MY FUCKING GOD! "Here you go, and here is to a happy christmas!" He said as I handed me my hot cocoa and holded up his cup for a toast! God that boy is silly. But I love him! I giggled. " To a happy christmas!" I said and we did a toast before sitting down at a booth to finish our hot cocoa. We talked and laughed and goofed around about evything while we finished our hot cocoa. I couldn't have asked for a better christmas eve. "It was hillarious! Jerry actually peed his pants!" Jack said. He was telling me a story about the time at the dojo when I was sick and couldn't go. He did come over after pratice and take care of me though. HOW SWEET! I burst into laughter at the thought of Jerry peeing in his pants then scrunched up my nose in disgust. "Eeeww! Thats GROSS!" I said and pinched my nose and stuck my tongue out. "You're adorable when you do that ya know!" Jack said and touched my nose. I blushed. "Even cuter when you blush!" He said and smiled at me. I blushed a deeper red and smiled.

"C'mon, we better go, the guys would probably be wondering where we are" Jack said and got up. Me doing the same. We both walked back to the dojo and walked theough the door when, "STOP! STOP RIGHT THERE!" Milton, Eddie, Jerry And Rudy shouted. We stopped. "Why?" Jack asked. I was wondering the same thing. "Look up!" Thwy said and smirked. Why were they smirking? I looked up and the blushed a deep red. Me and Jack were standing under mistletoe. I looked at Jack, he was blushing too. He turned to look at me. Our gazez locked and he smiled at me causing me to smile.

After letting our eyes bore into one anothers' while smiling for who knows, seconds, minutes, hours, "JUST FRICKIN KISS ALREADY!" The guys excluding Jack shouted. Jack just chuckled and put his hands on my waist as I put mine around his neck and we both started leaning in and our eyes fluttered close. Our nose brushed and after what seemed like hours, our lips finally met! I felt fireworks, sparks, all those cliche feelings. His lips were so soft I could kiss them forever. Our lips moved in sync like they were made for each other. He pulled me closer to him until there was no more space between us and we we were pressed against each other, and tightened his grip on my waist. I tangled my hands in his lucious hair. He grazed his tounge along my lip begging for enterance as I immediatly let him in, and hugged him tighter around his neck. He roamed inside my mouth and explored every crevice and commited it to memory. We were both in complete bliss, for seconds, minutes, hours! We didnt know. We weren't counting.

Then suddenly "AHEM!" Someone or shall I say some people cleared their throat causing us to pull away. We were going to pull away anyway as we we were running out of air, but unwillingly though. We looked into each others' eyes, "You are my girlfriend now right?" Jack askee me. "Is that your pathetic attempt of asking me out? But, yes, I am DEFINITELY girlfriend!" I said and I swear that Jack lookes like as if he had died nd gone to heaven. "Good." he said and we started leaning in again when we heard cheering and clapping. We looked at the guys, "WOOOOH! KICK PREVAILS!" Jerry screamed! Me and Jack chuckled. "HOLY CHRISTMAS NUTS! I JUST EARNED $60! PAY UP BOYS!" Milton screeched as Rudy, Eddie and Jerry, unwilling handed him $20 each.

Wait, THEY BET ON US! HOW DARE THEY! "Woah Woah Woah!" I shouted. "You bet on us?" I asked. "Yeah!" The guys said. THEY ARE GOING TO HAVE A PAINFULL CHRISTMAS. "HOW FUCKING DARE YOU, BET ON ME AND JACK GETTING TOGETHER! THAT IS NONE OF YOU FUCKKING BUSINESS AND THAT IS JUST RUDE AND WRONG! OH I AM GONNA DROP KICK ALL OF YOU SOO HARD YOU WELL NEVER EVER GET UP AGAIN!" I screamed at all of them and started charging at them as they all ran away screaming like babies. I had almost caught Jerry when a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist forbidding me from running any further and making the guys stop and pant and gasp. They fell to the floor as if they had just ran a fifty mile marathon!l

"JACK BREWER! LET ME GOOO!" I screamed at him as I tried to wriggle out of his grip but failed so just ended up surrendering. "Kimmy, just let them be. They just did it for fun. It didn't do any harm. Don't kill them. Let them enjoy their christmas" Jack said to me. Then he moved his mouth to my ear and whispered, "Isnt there somerhing else you would rather me doing with me than killing them?" He smirked. OH MY GOD! I blushed. He kissed my cheek. "Like I said, adorable when you blush" He said causing me to blush harder.

"Hey Jack, what did you tell her to make her blush so hard?" Eddie asked curiously. Oh Damn.. "NOTHING! He said NOTHING!" I said as Jack bursted out in laughter and fell to the floor laughing, pulling me with him as his arms were still wrapped around my waist. "JACKSON!" I screamed as fell ontop of him when he accidentally pulled me down. I honestly didn't want him to unwrap his arms his arms around my waist though. I felt safe and protected in them. Jack didnt answer as he was too busy laughing his butt off. "JACK SHUT UP!" I shouted at him, nothing... "JACKIIIIEEEEE!" I whined, nothing. Inthough a second about slapping him but I don't wanna hurt him. So I did the only thingnI though of, I kissed him. He obviously kissed back and as it started getting heated, I pulled away and smirked.

"KIMMMMMY?! What gives? I WASN'T DONE YET!" He whined. He loked cute when he whined. "YOU OWE ME!" He shouted , then pouted, it was one of the most adorablw things I'd ever seen. I couldn't resist, so I pecked him on the cheek. Then I got up and gave Jack a hand so he could get up.

Then Jerry, who had gone to Rudy's office for god knows what, along with Eddie, Rudy and Milton, came our running with the others tagging behind, and screamed! "30 SSECONDS TO CHRISTMAS!" "GUYS LOOK AT THE DIGI CLOCK ON THE WALL! ITS ALMOST 5 SECONDS! WE NEED TO COUNTDOWN!" Eddiw screamed and the 4 of them ran to the clock. I grabbed Jacks hand and pulled him towards the clock. I could hear Jack chuckling. I smiled. Jack stood behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist and I smiled again. "5, 4, 3!" We began chanting, "2!" "1!" "MERRY CHRISTMAS!" All kf hs wasabi warriors cheered!

Jerry and Eddie bro hugged, Milton and Rudy bear hugged, and I turned around and gave a Jack a big hug which made take a few steps baxkwards and spin me around to hain his balance. I was chuckling and so was he. As we pulled away, Jack said, "Merry Christmas Kimmy, I love you!" AW! "Merry Christmas Jackie, I love you too!" I said and leaned in and Jack did the same. We shared a passionate kiss before seperating unwillingly for air. "I got my christmas present after all!" I said to Jack. "Yea Me too!" Jack said as we once again reconnected our lips and got enclosed in pure bliss. That Christmas, I got the BEST Christmas present ever, and it was all thanks to MISTLETOE!

**Sooo? How was that really LOOONG One Shot? I really Like it! I think this is one of my best works yet! So Please tell me your thoughts on it, I would really appreciate it! Oh and I was going to do a birthday One Shot next! (Sorry for the spoiler! )= ) So please tell me if you guys would like Kim's Birthday or Jack's Birthday through either your review or by PM! Majority will win! Yup! So that's about it! So, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, and I will be back with a One Shot very soon! TTYL!**

**PS. I am expecting atleast 5 reviews until a new chapter.. SO PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-KickShipperFOREVA!**


	9. Carnival Date!

**Hey Guys! I didn't get much reviews for my previous One Shot. I am pretty sad about it. I didnt get any responses from you guys about the birthday chapter so that chapter is on HIATUS for now. Once I get the responses, I will do that chapter! So I hope you guys will refiew more for this chapter and hope you guys like it! So please REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, I will shut up now and ENJOY!**

Kim's POV

It was the end of the school day! It was also a Friday! Bonus! Since I was in such a cheery mood, I had been a little dressy with my clothes today! I was wearing black skinny jeans, a flowing silky yellow top, a black crop jacket and black flats with a yellow bow on them. I had to admit, I looked hot! I wasn't as cheery as I was in the morning though because I hadn't seen Jack, my boyfriend, all day.

Then, I saw Grace coming over, "Hey Kim! You look HOT!" She said and fanned herself with her hand. "Thanks Grace!" I said, giggled and was about to continue but two strong arms wrapped around my waist instantly bringing a smile to my face. The person then nuzzled their face in the crook of my neck. "Hey Kimmy!" he said but it was muffled. "Hey Jackie! How come I haven't seen you all day?" I said turning around and pouting, his arms still wrapped around me. "Erm I am gonna go now! Toodles!" Grace said and ran off. "Oh, I was in first period and Mr Heder askedme for some help in the teacher's lounge, that's why.." He said. "Oh" I said. "Hey, but that doesn't matter anymore cause now, we are alone" he said seductively and it sure as hell turned me on. "Good then!" I said and leaned in as he did the same.

Our faces were an inch apart and we were both smiling when "Hey Jack! Hey Kim!" Jerry, Eddie and Milton said. SO CLOSE! I was so close to kissing Jack after a whole day of no Kissing! THEY ARE GOING TO DIE! I looked at Jack and he had the same pissed of look on his face. "WHAT?!" We both yelled, really pissed off. "Erm.. We just wanted to say hi, erm see you at the dojo, bye!" and they ran away like terrified babies. "Soo, where were we?" Jack said smirking as he looked at me. I HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! "Jack no more stalling! I haven't kissed you all day! Just frickin' kiss me!" I whined and as soon as I said that, his lips were on mine.

I just melted when our lips met. I immediately wrapped my arms around his neck. My hands went up in his hair, I slightly pulling it and making Jack groaned. In return Jack bit my lower lip lightly and making me gasped so that his tongue could enter my mouth. Once his tongue was in my mouth, we explored each other and fought for dominance which Jack won. After the kiss, we were breathing heavily. I looked up at his chocolate eyes and just smiled and he smiled back at me.

"Wanna go to the carnival? Like a date?" He asked me with a tint of hope in his voice. "Sure I would LOVE to go on a date with you to the carnival but there is something you should know..." I said and looked down. "What is it Kimmy?" He asked me. I LOVE IT WHEN HE CALLS ME THAT! I FEEL SO LOVED! "I have never been to a carnival" i said mumbling everything I said but he caught it. "That's alright! It mak the experience more fun! I have 3 rules when it gets to carnivals! I will tell you on the way! C'mon let's go!" He said and motioned for me to come. I decide to have some fun with this. "JAAAAAACKKKKIIIIIEEEEE!" I whined. "Yea Kimmy?" He chuckled and kissed my cheek as I blushed. "My leeeggggssss huuuurrrrttttt!?" I whined. he kissed my other cheek before crouching down, "hop on!" He said as I did as I was told. He then began to walk to the carnival with me in his back,receiving some death glares from jealous girls. I AM SOO DAMN LUCKY TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND AND BEST FRIEND! BONUS!

As we were walking to the carnival, well, he was anyway, i decided to ask him what his three rules were. "Hey Jackie! What are your 3 rules for the carnival?" I qsked really curious. He chuckled. "Well Kimmy, the first rule is ONLY junk food! Nothing else! Second is that the games there are rigged but you attempt them anyway. Third, if you are stuck on top of the ferris wheel with a person of the opposite gender, you have to kiss as its a sign from the universe that you guys are meant to be!" he said with a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"You are an idiot!" I said at playfully smacked his shoulder. "But I am your idiot!" He said smiling at me making me melt. "Yes. Yes you are! I said and gave him a kiss on the forehead. Soon we reached the carnival and Jack put me down. I pouted. Jack just chuckled and gave me a kiss on the lips making me smile.

"I WANT FOOD!" I whined for the 3rd time that day. Jack just gave me another peck on the cheek and went to get some cotton candy we could both share. We laughed and talked about everything as we ate it. It was pretty big actually. When we finished, Jack noticed that there was cotton candy on my lips and decided to "clean it up". We spent quite a while doing that.

Then as we were going to go to the ferris wheel, I saw the cutest teddybear ever! It was wearing a karate gi! "JACKIE JACKIE! I WNAT THAT I WANT THAT!" I screamed and started whacking him on the chest. "Ow ow.. Ok relax.. I will get it for you!" He said wnd kissed me on the cheek while rubbing his sore chest. "Oh man up! oh and how are you soooooo sure you will get it?" I said smirking at him. "Because I am the great Jack Brewer!" He said making a weird pose. God I love that kid. "brb" he said and went to play the game to win the prize and he surprisingly did! He came back and gave it to me, "With love, to my love!" He said. THAT WAS THE SWEETEST! "AWWW!" I said and kissed him on the lips to thank him.

We then finally went on the ferris wheel and we were talking about nothing to everything when the ferris wheel suddenly stopped! I looked down and the view was great! Woah woah woah! We were at the top! Me and Jack are opposite gender! WE ARE MEANT TO BE! YAY! "Err Jackie! Rule number 3!" I said very excited! He smiled. "Hmm.. Looks like its a sign from the universe that we are meant to be huh Kimmy?" He said as he leaned forward. "It appears so Jackie!" I said and leaned closer. He chuckled lightly and leaned even closer and so did I. Just as our noses brushed he said "I love you Kimmy!" OMG! HE LOVES ME! HE FRICKING LOVES ME! "I love you too!" I replied as I connected our lips. The kiss was full of love and affection! It was one of the sweetest kisses I had shared with him. I really truly Loved him with all my heart. I had no idea how long we were kissing because the operatkng guy just cleared his throat. Oh! The ferris wheel had started and we were back on land.

"Ermm.. Would you mind?" He aid motioning us to get out. "Oh not at all!" Jack said and grabbed my hand and stepped out of the wheel. STUPID GUY! DIDNT WE SEE WE WERE HAVING A MOMENT?! As the guy turned around he muttered, "stupid teenagers and relationships", under his breath and Jack probably heard it too because as he turned around and I gave him the finger, he chucked and said, "That's my girl!", turned me around so I was facing him and kissed me with so much passion. I ofcourse returned the kiss with the same passion.

And that People, was how me and Jack spent our night. We had an AMAZING CARNIVAL DATE!

**Soo? How was that guys? Hope you guys liked it as much as I did! :). I also hope for atleast 5 reviews for this One Shot! Please please tell me if you guys would like Kim's Birthday or Jack's Birthday and give me some suggestions cause I am having some writer's block on that, but I really really wanna do a birthday One Shot! Soooo.. Erm.. Thats about it! Ps REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, and I will be back very soon with another One Shot! TTYL GUYS! **

**-KickShipperFOREVA!**


	10. Hershey Kisses!

**Hey Guys! I got a lot of great reviews on my previous chapter: Carnival Date! However, I got one review from a guest saying that my chapter was very similar to StayWeirds story 'Crazier', the chapter 'Accidentally in Love'. I would just like to point out to them that before I started writing a week ago, I read alot of fanfictions over the years I have been on fanfiction, hence my ideas may be slightly similar. So, just to clarify, I didnt steal her idea and made it up on my own but the ideas were similar as I have read her story before, but i would also like to put it out there that incass StayWeird doesn't agree, you're story was my One Shot's inspiration! So hopefully now we are all good! Oh and btw guys, 50 REVIEWS! OH MY GOD THANK YOU! So let's make it a 100 shall we? ;). So, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, and hope you guys enjoy this chapter! :) P.S. Jack and Kim are already a couple in this One Shot**

Jackthekaratepro has logged in

Kimthewasabigirl has logged in

Kimthewasabigirl: JAAAACCCCCCKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIII IEEEEE!

Jackthekaratepro: Yes Kimmy?

Kimthewasabigirl: I neeed it!

Jackthekaratepro: Need what?

Kimthewasabigirl: ENERRRRGGGGYYYY!

Jackthekaratepro: Kimmy you are not making any sense! Are u okay? Do u need me to come over?

Miltonthenerd: Salutations!

Eddineedsfood: Heylo guys!

Jerrytheswagger: Yo Guys! AWWW! Kimmy needs Jackie to come over and Kissy Kissy to make it all better? hmmm? *kissy noises*

Eddineedsfood: HAHAHAHAHA XD

Miltonthenerd: Good one Jerry! XD

Kimthewasabigirl: Guys! You do realise that you are dealing with 2 black belts here! A 4th degree and a 2nd degree! U might wanna watch out. Oh and Jackie, JUST GET ME SKME FRICKING CHOCOLATE! I HAVEN'T HAD SOME FREAKING CHOCOLATE IN DAYS AND I NEED MY GODDAMN CHOCOLATE!

Eddieneedsfood: *gulp* Erm Jack, you might wanna watch out.

Miltonthenerd: Yea.. I wish you lots of luck my friend!

Jerrytheswagger: Yo Bro! I dunno how you deal with this vicious mamacita!

Eddieneedsfood: I will see you at your funeral Jerry, Nice knowing ya! Bye guys, and Jerry, forever.

Eddieneedsfood has logged out.

Miltonthenerd: I am with Eddie! Bye Guys! Jerry, GOOD LUCK!

Miltonthenerd has logged out.

Jerrytheswagger: Wait I am confused?!

Kimthewasabigirl: JERRY FUCKING MARTINEZ YOU BETTER BE FUCKING WATCHING OUT BECUZ YOU ARE LUCKY I HAVE NO ENERGY AND I CAN'T BEAT YOU UP. BUT I SWEAR ON JACK BREWER'S LIFE THAT THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU, YOU WILL BE RIPPED TO SHREDS! Oh and Jackie! BRING ME MY FUCKING CHOCOLATE! I AM HAVING A MELTDOWNNNNNN! :'(

Jackthekaratepro: AWWW! She swore on my life! My Kimmy loves me! :). Sure thing princess, I will over in a few with all the chocolate you can eat! See you in abt 10. Love you Kimmy! :*

Kimthewasabigirl: Yes, I swore on your life because I love very much and you are the most important person in my life! :) YAY! YAY! CHOCOLATE! Ok see you in a bit! Love you too Jackie! :*

Jackthekaratepro has logged out

Kimthewasabigirl has logged out

Jerrytheswagger: Wait! Am I in trouble? I am confused! I am alone! I am logging out! BYEE!

Jerrytheswagger has logged out.

* * *

Kim's POV:

Just like Jack promised, he was knocking on my door in 10 minutes! God I love that kid. "Its Open!" I shouted from where I was sitting. I was sitting on the couch upside down and using my phone. I know I'm weird. Well, that's what happens to Kim Crawford when she is bored. I saw Jack open the door and come in. Yay! Jack's here! He walked over to where I was with a bag in his hand.

"Hey Kimmy! Whatchya Doin?" He asked me while chuckling. I smiled and got up to a seating position on the couch. "Hey Jackie! Nothing, I was just bored?" I said whil smiling. "C'mon sit!" I said as I patted a spot beside me. Jack chuckled and shook his head, and sat on the couch. He handed the bag to me, "You're chocolate your Kimmyness!" he said and half bowed, took my hand and kissed it. I smiled. "You're a goofball!" I said! "Well Yea! But I am Your Goofball!" He said and pecked my lips Causing me to blush and smile. "Darn rite you are!" I said and made a weird face causing both of us to burst into laughter. I really do love that boy! Best part, he is ALL mine!

After our laughter died down, I opened the bag to see it full of hershey kisses! My favourite chocolate in the world! "AAAAH! I LOVE HERSHEY KISSES!" I squealled and hugged Jack as tight as I could. "I know! That's why I got them!" He said laughing. After pulling away I pecked him on the cheeck. "You're the best!" I said, opening the hershey kisses, removing the wrapper and stuffing them in my mouth. With a mouth full of kisses, "You wan't some?" I asked but it got muffled. "Nah its ok!" Jack said. "You're adorable! Yow know that?" he said referring to me with my cheeks stuffed with kisses. I blushed. After eating all the kisses in my mouth, "Thanks!" I said, making him smile.

As I reached for one of the kisses, Jack swatted my hand away and took one. I thought he didn't want any? NO ONE TAKES KIM CRAWFORD'S CHOCOLATE! "Heyy! What gives Jackie? I though you didnt want any?" "I don't" He said chuckling. I was about to ask him why he was taking the chocolate when he unwrapped the one he took and said "open!" Awwww! He wants to feed me one. Pretty Cheesey! Haha! I smiled and opened my mouth and he perfectly tossed it into my mouth. I laughed. "Now can I give you some real kisses?" He asked leaning towards me. "Sure!" I said as I leaned in as well and our lips connected.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and I tagled my hands in his hair. It was nothing much but it still gave me butterflies and made me smile. As we seperated we were both smiling. "God I love ya!" Jack said causing me to blush and smile even wider. "Love ya too Jackie!" I said as we reconnected our lips. So, that's how we spent our evening, enjoying each others' company and loads and loads of Kisses!

**Sooo? How was that guys? I got a refiew from a guest saying that my stories were to mushy so I toned the mushiness level down a bit. So please tell me if you guys would like it cheesy or not! Ok.. So once again sorry for the misconception on the idea of my previous topic. I sincerely apologise. So nothing else to add. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, and I will be back with another One Shot very soon! TTYL**

**-KickShipperFOREVA!**


	11. Jealousy!

**Hey Guys! Sorry I haven't updated in quite a while, but I have returned! No worries! :) Okay, so I was at home, almost asleep when this though just popped into my head! I had to make it into a KICK story! So here we are now. :P So basically, this happens kn the episode Wazombie Warriors, when Jack and Kim find out from Jerry that Lindsay is Jack's date. Oh and they are not together yet. :( sad I know, but don't worry! They will get together! So, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, and Enjoy! :D**

Jack's POV:

Oh My God! I cannot believe I actually asked Kim out on a Date! Yeah you guys caught me, I have a huge crush on Kim Crawford, I am practically in love with the girl! I dunno if she thinks its a date or not but eh, what the heck! I do! Kim had cheerleading practice so she said that she will meet me in the movie theatre! I was wearing grey skinny jeans, a black T-Shirt and a grey and black plaid over shirt and I left it unbuttoned and rolled up the sleeves to my elbows. What? I gotta look hot for Kim! As I entered the movie theatre, I saw Kim arguing with Lindsay. I dunno why those two are always fighting! Well, Lindsay looked like an absolute slut! She was wearing a crop top with the lowest neckline so her boobs were showing and a skirt that practically showed off her ass! I really dislike girls who dress like that! I mean, c'mon! A guy should like a girl for her persnality! Not her looks!

I saw what Kim was wearing and I was like WOW! But, didnt show it! She probably doesnt even have feelings for me! Why would a girl like her like a guy like me? I was way outta her league! Kim was wearing pink tights and a grey and pink long shirt that was a razorback! Wow, she looked smokin HOT! I decided to go tell her I was there since she was in such a heated argument with lindsay.

"Hey Kimmy!" I said as I hugged her waist from behind. She smiled. "Hey Jack!" Kim said smiling. Then suddenly Lindsay started speaking. Urgh! What does that girl want! "Hey Jackie! Since you are in a date with me, how about you ditch the blonde and sit with me?" She said batting her eyelashes and twirling a piece if hair flirtatiously. wait WHAT! I was on a date with Kim! Not Lindsay! "WHAT! YOU ARE ON A DATE WITH JACKSON!" Kim screamed. I could see her eye twitching. As she lunged forward to attack Lindsay I wrapped my arms around her waist and whispered in her ear, "relax, she is lying. I never said I was going on a date with her." Then I kissed her cheek causing it to turn a rosy pink making me chuckle. She was so cute when she blushed.

"Erm, Lindsay, when did I agree on going on a date with you?" I asked her calmly, even though I was exploding on the inside. "Jerry agrees that you will go on a date with me if he goes on a date with Grace" she said like it was the most obvious thing in the world. I was mad like hell. So was Kim! both our eyes were twitching with anger. Just then I saw Jerry come in with Grace, laughing. I went up to him and grabbed him by the collar, "JERRY MARTINEZ! What the hell is this about me going on a date with Lindsay?" I asked him trying to control my anger!

Jerry then got frightened and started telling me about how he wanged a date with Grace and the only way he could it was if he went on a date with Lindsay and then started blabbering about the bro code and somwhow cnvinced me to go on the "date". I was still angry at him though. Oh god, Kim is going to be crushed when I tell her. I am horrbile! Urgh!

"Erm Kimmy, will it be okay if I sit with Lindsay, that is the only way Jerry can get a date with-" "Don't worry Jack! Why wont you sit eith your date? I mean I am not your date! Lindsay is! So go ahead and sit with your date!" Kim said with a fake smile that I could easily see through. She then turned around and walked to go sit with eddie. I feel terrible.

When I went to go sit with Lindsay, her whole face lit up and she smiled like a idiot! It was quite scary actually. She then started to ramble about how this was going to be the best date and some other crap but I just tuned her out and started to daydream about Kim when "Jack!" Lindsay snapped. "Are you even listin-" She was cut off when the blonde beauty herself showed up. Oh Kim! Please get me away from this slut. I can't stand her I hoped.

"Kim. What are you doing here. Me and Jack are in a date. Please do not disturb us. we are clearly annoyed." What the hell! I was annoed of Lindsay! Not Kim! "I am not annoyed. Whatchya need Kimbo!" I said while smiling at her. She smiled back. "Er Jack can I talk to you for a sec?" She asked with a hint of hope. "Personally?" She added while shotting daggers at Lindsay. "Sure think Kimmy!" I said and stood up and followed her to the back of the theatre.

"Yea! What did you need to say?" I asked while smiling at her. "Err Jack can you like sit jn the middle and one side is Lindsay and I am in ine side because Eddie didnt save me a seet and I dont wanna sit alone - "Kim," - I know what your thinking like am I scared to sit alone or something but that's not it - "Kimmy," - I just don't want Lindsay distracting you from the movie so that I can drop Kick her or hurt her very badly if she disturbs you and - "KIM!" I screamed! Whike cutting her off from her ramble. "Yea?" She looked up at me letting ner brown eyed bore into mine. Oh god, she is cute. "You're cute when you're jealous!" I said giving her a peck on the cheek. "Errr I was not jealous.. Pshh.. Why w-would I be err jealous?" She said lying very badly and blushing. "You're even cuter when you blush!" I said and peck her on the other cheek causing her to smile and blush even more!

She smiled. Suddenly her smiled turned into a frown. "What's wrong?" I said. "Nothing. Just that Lindsay is staring daggers at me when you kissed my cheeks." She said looking down and blushing madly. "She has huge crush on you" She said still looking down and blushing. "You should erm ask ner out." She said mumbling. I put to fingers under her chin and made her look at me and let our eyes bore into each others before I let out a chuckle.

"Oh I KNOW! But nah. She is not my type. I hate sluts!" I said Kim giggled. "But, I know how we can make her even more pissed off..." I said in a simewhat seductive and flirtatious voice. Kim cocked her head to the side making her look even more adorable. "How?" She asked. I chuckled. "Like this." I said and I connected our lips. The best part, SHE KISSED BACK! My arms wrapped around her waist as her's wrapped around my neck pulling us closer together. I grased my tongue against her lower lip and she immediatly granted access. I explored every single crevice and commited it to memory. Soon air became necessary and we parted unwillingly.

"Wow!" Kim said, her cheeks all rosy red. "Yea!" I said my cheeks equally red. "You will be my girlfriend right?" I asked her worry in my voice. She giggled. "Yes!" She said and pecked my lips. I smiled.

As we turned around to take our seats, Lindsay was practically freaking out. Her eye was twitching and her body was having weird spasms. "Hey Jackie, you wanna skip the movie and have some pizza?" Kim asked. OOOH! A Date! "You mean like a date?" I asked her and she nodded while smiling. "Let's go!" I said and kissed her cheek. She giggled. Then we left the theatre hand in hand and had the best night of our lives!

**Sooooo, how was that guys? I personally like it alot! I think it's one of the cutest One Shots I have done yet! I had gotten lots of reviews saying that you guys like the mushiness so I will continue having all those mushiness! :). I have more than 60 REVIEWS! So THANK YOU SO MUCH! :) How about we make that a hundred? hmm? Ok I will shut up! ;) . REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I will be back very soon! TTYL!**

**-KickShipperFOREVA!**


	12. Best Day of my Life!

**Hey Guys! Sorry no update for very long, but I was working on a new story: Jackson Freaking Brewer. You guys might wanna check it out! Those of you who review that story, thank you soo much for all the review! 40 Reviews! OMG! Thank you soo much guys! So here is the long awaited update for Kim and Jack One Shot! Oh and I have writer's block for the birthday chapter.. So any ideas? I promise to give you guys credit ok? So yeah, that's about it! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, and ENJOY!**

Jack's POV:

I stared at the letter in my hands, as tears rimmed my eyes. I blinked them away. Jack Brewer does NOT cry. We - the wasabi warriors - were all 18 and me and Kim had been dating for 2 years now and we were going strong. Kim! How the hell is she going to take it! How am I going to take it! How am I supposed to bear not seeing her for god knows how long! What am I supposed to do?! First, I have to talk to her. So I texted her, and in a few minutes she texted back.

Hey Kimmy! Can ya come over now? I need to tell ya something. Love You :* -Jack

Sure thing Jackie! I'll be over in a bit. Love you too! :* -Kim

C ya in a bit! -Jack

After replying, I layed back down on my bed after stuffing the letter under my pillow. As I was thinking how to break the news to Kim, I heard the doorbell ring. Knowing who it was, "Its open! In my room!" I hollered and as I suspected, in came Kim, a few moments later, looking as beautiful as ever. She was wearing a yellow dress, with a jean jacket, silver gladiator sandals and tied up her har in a high ponytail.

"Hey Jack!" She said and gave me a peck on the lips, which turned into a 5-minute make out session, thanks to me. After we pulled away, I smiled. "Hey Kimmy!" I said and have her one more peck on the lips before motioning for her to lie down beside me. She did as told and immediately snuggled into me causing me to smile. As I wrapped my arm around her waist, "Sooo, whatchya need to tell me?" Kim asked looking up at me. I sighed sadly, remembering what I had to tell her. She sat up on my bed. "What's wrong?" She asked as she intertwined our fingers causing me to crack a small, sad, smile. I got up and sighed sadly again. "Kim..." I started. "Wait are y-you breaking up with me?" She asked, her voice cracking. I could slowly see her eyes getting glassy as well. I was shocked to see that she even thinks I would break up with her.

"What? No?! Why on earth would I want to break up with the most perfect girl on earth?" I said and she smiled, and kissed my cheek, and when she oulled away the smile faded. "Then, what's the matter?" She asked. I closed my eyes to stop the tears from flowing, took the paper from under my pillow and gave it to her. I layed back down and covered my face with the pillow, not stopping the tears from flowing this time.

Kim's POV:

As I read the letter, tears rimmed my eyes and threatened to fall. The letter was to inform Jack that he was going to the military for god knows how long! How can I bear not seeing him! "J-Jack? You're going to the military?" I asked, my voice cracking.

He removed the pillow from his face, I swear I saw some tear streaks but didn't think about it too much. He nodded. Tears slipped out of my eyes and I didnt bother stopping them. Jack noticed this and opened up his arms. "C'mere" he said, and without hesitating, I crawled into his lap and hugged him as tight as I could. He returned the hug equally and put his head on my shoulder. We stayed in this position for a long time and soon I was crying - scratch that - bawling, into Jack's shirt, not letting go of him. I felt my shouder gettng wet as well but dismissed it.

After we pulled away, I looked into his eyes. I saw tears spilling out of them. I wiped them away with my thumb as more slipped from mine. "You're crying" I said while frowning. He nodded. "Is that wrong?" He asked. I shook my head. "No, just why?" I asked. He chuckled dryly. "Well, its because, I will not be able to see my girl for who knows how long? I am gonna miss you Kimmy. I'm gonna missed you so much!" He said as more tears slipped out of his eyes. "Im gonna miss you so much too Jack" I said and hugged him tightly, with him obviously returning it. We stayed in that position all night and slowly fell asleep in each others' arms.

Soon the day Jack was leaving came and all of us Wasabi Warriors were in the airport to send Jack off. Jack talked to Milton, Eddie and Jerry seperatly and gave them all hugs and a pat on the back before coming to me with tear filled eyes. I didn't blame him, I already had tears running.

"Kim, you're the best girl I have ever met! You're the best thing's that's ever happened to me! You're the reason I am even living. That's why I promise that I will return. Here's something to signify that promise!" He said as tears started spilling out of his eyes - so were mine - and pulled out a small red box from his pocket, and gave it to me.

When I opened it, I saw the most beautiful necklace I had ever seen! It was a gold heart, outlined with small diaminds and had and engraving in the back which said, I love you Kimmy - Jack! Even more tears spilled out of my eyes as I hugged Jack as tightly as I could. Tears spilling out of his as well. "I love you Kimmy!" Jack said, still hugging me. "I love you too Jack!" I said as I hugged him tighter. When we pulled away, he helped me out the necklace on.

"Flight 876, boarding now!" A voice said. More tears escaped. "That's me!" Jack said sadly. "I'll miss you Jack!" I said, leaning towards him. "I'll miss you too Kimmy" he said, before cupping my face and kissing me with all the love he had. We melted into the kiss, and soon we were making out in the middle of the airport.

As we pulled away, tears werenflowing uncontrollably down both mine and Jack's face. "Bye Bye Jack! Be safe!" I said and gave him one last peck on the lips. "I will. Bye Kimmy!" He said and pecked my lips before picking up his bags and going to clear immigration. That's when I completely broke down.

-–––––-–––––-–––––One Year Later-––––-––––––-–––––-–––––-––––

It was summer break and I was spending it with Jack's parents as they wanted some company and my parents never really care about me anyway. Come to think of it, I haven't been getting any letters from Jack lately. He usually writes like once a week! Its been more than a month with no letters. OH NO! No Kim! You cannot think like that! Nothing wouldv'e happened! He is just busy! I mentally assured myself but I wasn't doing a good job!

Suddenly I heard a scream. More specifically Mrs Brewer Scream! "Linda!? Is everything alright?" I hollered to her. She insisted I call her Linda. "Everything's fine honey, I think you should come downstairs for a moment dear." She said. Hmm? What could that be about? I thought as I walked down the stairs and to the front door. As I reached the front door, I saw some combat boots attached to a body. More importantly Jack's body! I looked up at him and a huge smile broke out on my face and tears escaped my eyes.

He smiled at my reaction. "Hey Kimmy!" He said, waving his hand at me. "We'll leave you too alone." Jack's parents said and left the house. I didn't even notice it at that time as I was too shocked with Jack coming back I was speechless. "Jack?" I asked questionably. He chuckled. "That's me! I said I'd return didn't I?" He said. After everything registered in my mind and I came into realisation of what was happening, "Jack!" I squealed and ran over to him and hugged him as tight as I could, causing him to stumbke a bit backwards, but he hugged me equally tight.

As we pulled away from our hug, "I missed you Jackie" I said, tears of joy already streaming down my face. "I missed you too Kimmy" he said as a few tears of joy escaped his eyes as well, and connected our lips. Oh god! How long had I waited to do that! I completely melted into the kiss as he pulled me closer by the waist and I hugged him tighter around the neck. He swiped his tongue across my lower lip asking for entrance which I immediatley granted him.

After making out for sometime we pulled away and smiled. Suddenly, "Hey Kimmy! Look at that!?" He said and pointed to somewhere behind me. As I turned around there was nothing there. "Jack there is noth-" My sentence was cut short as what I saw infront of me was shocking.

Jack was one knee, with a ring! "Kimmy, being away from you, made me realise I want to be with you forever. So will you marry me?" He asked, hopt tinting his voice. After realising what had happened and recovering from my state of shock, "YES YES YES!" I scream and jumped into his arms again and kissed him with everything I had. OMG! JACK BREWER JUST PROPSED TO ME!

After we pulled away, Jack slipped the ring onto my finger. "I love you soon to be my wife" Jack said leaning in. I smiled. "I love you too, soon to be my husband" i said and connected our lips. This was definately one of the best days of my life.

**Soo, how was that? I am pretty satisfied with it! Sorry, I haven't updated Jackson Freaking Brewer lately, but I am having troubke with writing the next chapter. It will be up soon. I promise. There is nothing much for me to say, soo REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW, and I will be back with another One Shot and another chapter for Jacksin Freaking Brewer very soon! TTYL!**

**-KickShipperFOREVA!**


	13. Unsuccesful Studying

**Hey Guys! Thanks for the reviews! So I will get right to it, here is another One Shot!**

Kim's POV:

"3 squared? What?" I wondered aloud to myself. You see, I was studying for this huge test on Monday at it was Saturday. I know, I know! It's bad to procrastinate, but I was just sooooo busy this week. "Uuuurrrrghhhh!" I groaned and continued studying.

Suddenly I heard the dojo doors open, I was in the dojo by the way, and a person sit beside me and give me a peck on the cheek. Knowing who it was, "Hey Jack..." I said glumly and leaned my head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arm around my waist. "What wrong?" He asked, concerned. I turned towards him, "This test on Monday is the problem! Its making me super stressed! Urgh! I think I might die!" I exclaimed, gesturing my handsfor emphasis.

He chuckled. "Well, don't die! I would miss you too much!" He said and kissed my forehead. I looked up at him and smiled. "You're a goofball you know that?!" I said and giggled. He smirked. "But, I am you're goofball" he said seductively and leaned is as I did the same and our lips met in the middle. It wasn't too passionate or heated, it was just a loving and sweet kiss. As we broke the kiss, I smiled, which soon turned into a frown.

"Wait a second, what am I thinking?! I shouldn't me cuddling with you, I gotta study! Urgh Jack stop- err- diss-ttr-acting-er- meeee" I said frustrated, which soon turned breathless as Jack started kissing my neck. I arched my neck even more enjoying this so much.

Suddenly, my senses kicked in and I pushed him away to see him smirking. "Stop Distacting Me!" I whined. He chuckled and hugged me. "Okok relaaaaaax!" He said while yawning. It was my turn to smirk now. "Somebody's sleepy!" I said, poking his check, with Jack swatting it away. "Why?" I asked, refering to the fact that he was sleepy. He yawned once more causing me to chuckle.

"Well, I was studying like mad for the test you were talking about the day before and I think I studies a liiiiiiiiitle too much." He says, streching out the word 'little'. "It gave me a major headach and I can't find a good position to sleep in, heck I even tried sleeping on the floor!" He said frustrated as he decided to lay his had in my lap causing me to smile.

"This is kinda comfortable, scratch that very comfortable!" Jack said while snuggling into me. I chuckled an ran my fingers through his hair causing him to smile up at me. He loves it when I do that. "Well, then sleep" I said, then kissed his forhead causing him to smile even wider. He closed his eyes and drifted of to sleep.

As I was finally studying for my maths test while running my fingers through his hair, Eddie, Jerry and Milton walked into the dojo, talking and laughing. Not wanting them to wake up Jack, I tried waving at them to gain their attention, but no avail. They were too engrossed in their conversation. Hmph. Not knowing what else to do, I took ne of my text books and chucked it at Jerry's Head.

"Aye Mamacita?!" Jerry screamed directing his, Milton and Eddie's gaze to me. I pointed to jack and made the universal 'shh' sign, asking them to be quiet.

Eddie's mouth curved into a smirk. "Well Looky Here, what do we have. Kimmy and Jackie sitting on a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" Eddie chanted soon accompanied by Milton and Jerry.

My anger boiled. No one is allowed to call me Kimmy other than Jack. "NO ONE CALLS ME KIMMY EXCEPT FOR MY JACK!" I screamed at them. "DONT MAKE ME GET UP AND KICK YOUR ASSES!" I screamed and gave them my scariest death glare. Fear was evident in their faces. "Erm, we should go, by Kim!" Milton said and dragged the other two with him and ran out the door.

Suddenly, I felt something move in my lap. As I looked down, I saw Jack, stirring and slowly opening his eyes. As soon as he spotted me, he smirked. "Soo Kimmy, I am YOUR Jack huh?" He teased me causing my cheeks to turn beat red. "Well, errm... You see.." I stuttered trying to think of an excuse but Jack bursted out laughing. "What?" I asked innocently. He stopped laughing and looked at me, a genuine and happy smile forming on his face.

"Your just too cute ya know?" he said and gave me a peck on the lips. I smiled and turned even redder. He smiled more. "Oh shut up you goofball!" I teased and connected our lips, and well, Let's just say that, not much studying was done that day.

**How was that? i found it really cute! If liked or didn't like it, please review! It helps alot! Really! So please make me happy and I will be back very soon! TTYL!**

**-KickShipperFOREVA!**


	14. Interrupted!

**Hey guys long time no see but here ya go!**

**Kim's POV**

"I'm home honey!" I screamed to my boyfriend of 3 years, Jack. Me and Jack are now 18 and we have been happily dating for 3 years. I just went to Graces's house today and just cam back home. Jack walked out from our bedroom in jeans and no shirt. I smiled. "Hey Jack!" I said as I hugged him. I felt him smile and kiss my forehead. "Hey Kimmy!" He said as he wrapped an arm around my waist and brought me to the couch. Once, I sat down beside him, I immediately snuggled into him. "How was Grace's?" He asked. I shrugged my shoulders. "Great! But I missed you too much" I said as I looked up at him, considering how much taller he was. "Oh Yeah?" He said as he leaned in and gave me a peck on the lips making me smile. "Go get changed. I'll make some popcorn and pop in a movie" He said as he leaned in closer. "Will it me caramel popcorn?" I asked as I leaned in closer as well. "That's what makes it popcorn" He said before connecting our lips once again, in a sweet loving kiss. I smiled as we pulled apart. I gave him a peck on the cheek before going to our room to get changed.

I didn't bother closing the door since I changer around him all the time. I stripped of my jeans, t-shirt, bra and panties. I put on a fresh pair of hot pink thongs. Then, I put on Jacks's plaid blue shirt which reached below by butt. I buttoned up the shirt, but left the top 3 buttons off, showing off quite a lot of my cleavage, but who cares. I through my hair in a high ponytail and walked out the room.

I saw Jack in the kitchen popping the popcorn. I smirked. I ran up behind him and jumped on his back, wrapping my legs around his waist. He stumbled back and put his hands on mine, while chuckling. "Someone's happy!" He set me down and turned to me and smiled. "You look cute in my clothes" I giggled and kissed his cheek. "Not to mention HOT!" He said as he started staring at my chest. I blushed. "Perv" I said as I whacked him and started walking to the living room.

"WHATT!? My girlfriend's boobs are nice. I being the hormonal man I am, am staring at them. Not to mention that georgous ass!" Jack said and wolf whistled before slapping my ass. I gasped

"Dude?!" I screamed at him while blushing. "Drop the act Kimmy! I know your dying for more of this." He said as he gestured to his 6-pack. I had to admit he was hot, but I would never say that to his face. I stuck my tongue out at him and turned around pouting.

Jack walked in front of me. "Kimmy, you know you can't stay mad at me" He said as he leaned in closer. Knowing he was right, I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. "I know" I whispered. He chuckled. "Now to have some fun" he said as he leaned in closer and unbuttoned another button on his shirt I was wearing, almost exposing my whole breasts. "Jackk I'm not wearing a bra" I whined. He chuckled. "That's the point" he whispered huskily before connecting our lips in a hungry kiss.

I melted into the kiss as I kissed back with more lust. Jack wasn't allowing me to be the dominatrix, so he shoved his tongue inside my mouth and tilted his head deepening the kiss while unbuttoning the last few buttons. I moaned as my full breasts pressed again his abs. He explored every nook and cranny of my mouth, like he had done so many times. We pulled away for air, but Jack wasn't stopping the kiss, he started trailing kissed down my neck. I moaned and wrapped my legs around his waist, as he lifted me up and set me on the counter, still kissing my neck.

I couldn't take it more. "Jack. Please" I whimpered. Needing his lips on mine. He ignored me and continued kissing down my neck, getting closer to my breasts. "Jack... Jackkkiiiieee... JACKKKKKKKK!" I whimpered and ended up screaming his name. I guess he got turned on as he immediately smashed his lips on mine and we started making out ferociously as I wrapped my legs around him tighter and he gripped my ass tighter. I moved my hands to his jeans and just as I started unzipping it, "AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!" I heard a girly scream.

Jack and I quickly broke apart, and Jack turned around facing the door where the sound came from, exposing my breasts to everyone. There stood Jerry, eyes wide as saucers, jaw on the floor and totally grossed out. "HOLY FUCK!" He screamed.

"SHIT!" Jack and I screamed together as I immediately covered myself with my hands and Jack stood in front of me blocking me from Jerry. "DUDE?! EVER HEARD OF KNOCKING?!" Jack screamed as he glared at Jerry while I turned around and buttoned my shirt all the way to the top. I turned around and glared at Jerry as well, Jack now standing beside where I was sitting at the counter.

"I'm sorry bro! Since the front door was open, I just assumed that you too would be watching a movie or something and NOT HAVING SEX ON THE COUNTER!" Jerry screamed. "WE WERE NOT HAVING SEX?!" I screamed, still grossed out that Jerry saw me topless. "Atleast not yet!" Jack whispered so only I could hear. I blushed and whacked him. "YOU KINDA WERE! JACK, YOU WERE SHIRTLESS AND SO WAS KIM?! OH AND EVER HEARD OF A BRA?! OR PANTS?!" Jerry screamed at me recalling what he saw and after having a good look at me. "THAT'S IT!" I screamed and lunged for Jerry, only to be held back by Jack. "Chill!" He said as he kissed my cheek and sat me back on the counter.

"Whatever! Why'd you come here in the first place?" Jack asked Jerry, still pissed off. "Oh I just wanted to say hi! So, HI! Bye guys, I gotta go!" He said and left our house. But before he did, "USE PROTECTION!" He screamed. I ran for him but once again got held my Jack. "Just leave it" Jack said as he ran his hands through his very messy hair, which I caused due to our little make-out session.

"You okay?!" I asked as he seemed a little stressed out. "NO!" He screamed. Jerry just saw your boobs?! Not to mention topless! NO GUY IS ALLOWED TO SEE YOU LIKE THAT?! Except for me!" He said and pouted. He is just TOO adorable. I went up and locked the front door. I stood in front of him and smirked. "Let's put that to good use shall we?" I said as I unbuttoned all the buttons on the shirt and straddled Jack while kissing him. He growled hungrily. He pulled away for a minute. "Oh we shall!" He whispered before connecting our lips and carrying me to our bedroom. Well, let's leave it at that!

**Hope ya like it. Bye!**


End file.
